Harry's Theory of Happiness
by Nao Niko
Summary: Songfic Ayano's Theory of Happiness and Harry Potter. Shitty story that popped into my head while listening to it.


Harry's Theory of Happiness

 **I tweaked the lyrics a bit to fit the fact that it's Harry and not Ayano. I know, it's pretty shitty. But I was bored. I don't own. Thanks.**

 _What I thought back on was, again, my family;  
"Harry's is your big brother, so get along with him everyone!"_

Harry Potter was waiting in front of his house for his adopted mom to come back with his new brothers and sister. She had found out about them through a friend. He was nervous, what if his new siblings didn't like him? What would he do then?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of gravel crunching under tires and watched as his mother pulled into the driveway.

 _In a little house with red brick walls,  
They whisper to each other, as if making secret plans  
In the three pairs of red eyes brought here  
Lie pasts they have hidden from adults_

As they got out of the car, he took note of their features. The girl had short green hair and matching eyes. The shorter boy had blond hair and yellow eyes. The other boy had brown hair and golden brown eyes.

As Harry was studying them, their eyes turned red. Harry was rather surprised. The three seemed to notice and began whispering amongst themselves. Harry stared into their eyes, finding memories adults couldn't find.

 _With fear in their eyes, they cry "I'm just a monster"  
So I tell them, "That's not true at all"  
"Red is the color of a hero, so there's no need to be afraid"_

Just then, the taller boy started crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked. "I'm a monster!" Harry was taken aback.

"That's not true! All those heroes on tv wear red proudly! It's the color of a hero! So you shouldn't be scared! You're heroes!" he said.

The three stared at him, shocked.

 _Wondering what they would find fun, I am playing the big brother again  
"Hey, look!" I wrapped myself up in a red scarf;  
"We're like secret agents!"_

Harry escorted them inside and up to his room.

"This is my room! You two," he said, pointing at the two boys. "You'll share with me. I'm usually at boarding school, so you won't really see me except during holidays. Oh yea! What're your names?"

"Kano Shuuya."

"Kido Tsubomi."

"S-Seto Kousuke…"

"Nice to meet you all! When we're at home, call me Ayato. I was adopted too! But if you see some of my friends from school, don't tell them that and call me Harry Potter. They all think I live with my relatives.

"Anyway, what do you guys like to do for fun?"

When they were silent, Harry cast his eyes around the room and a light bulb lit up. He ran to the corner of his room and wrapped a red scarf around his neck.

"Now we all match! We're like a secret brigade!" He struck a funny pose. The three younger kids laughed. He smiled.

 _Dyed in madder red, we'll begin,  
even if we're merely playing heroes  
"As long as we can manage just a little smile..."  
We will be family still today  
I pray for happiness in the future ahead, so however sad it may be...  
"Now keep this a secret!" The sun sets with us laughing_

Harry, Tsubomi, Shuuya, and Kousuke quickly bonded. The original family told the newcomers that Harry was a wizard and was famous in his world. As a past time, Harry would tell them of his misadventures that would end with his near-demise. When he wasn't telling them stories, they were playing games about heroes.

His favorite memory was when Shuuya had tried to get Kousuke to play the bad guy and their dad ended up the bad guy.

Harry made it his mission to make sure they smiled at least five times a day. He wanted them to always be happy, even when he wasn't there for them. He needed to make sure they were happy day in and day out.

 _The spring breeze blows, and the now-adult world  
Is irrationally bent, as if conspired to be  
The thick and faded tears of loved ones  
Go unnoticed by all, turning black _

Harry sat silently, watching his little siblings cry. A few days ago, their mom and dad got stuck in an avalanche. Their dad got out with a broken leg, but mom had died. Harry hated to say it, but he was used to death. His parents, Quirrel, Cedric… and now mom. He wasn't going to cry in front of his little siblings, they needed him to be strong.

Harry looked at the darkening sky and realized that his perfect world away from magic was falling apart. It would never be the same.

 _Things had gone crazy, but by the time I noticed,  
I could not tell anyone  
"No, no, I don't want to be destroyed!"  
There came a world where happiness ends_

His family had long left. It was getting dark and Kousuke was getting sleepy. Harry said he'd catch up to them in a bit.

He got off the bench and moved to sit in front of his mother, not caring about the rain.

"This world is crazy, mama. But I can't tell anyone, can I? I can't hurt them. I need to keep them safe, right mama? I promise to make sure they're happy."

He laid down and stared at the sky.

"No, no, no! I don't want this world destroyed! Why?! Why are you destroying my happiness?!" he screamed. That was when he realized the world of happiness ended.

 _"Red colored eyes, please. No more; don't bring ruin to anyone else's future."  
I thought as I cried again, keeping it hidden with a smile_

Harry was going around the house, closing all the windows. Since their mother died, Harry took up all the things she used to do. That includes closing the windows at night or when a storm was on the way, which was the case.

He walked past his dad's study and saw the window open. He hesitated, his dad told them to stay out of his study. But he didn't want rain to get all over his work or for the wind to blow something out the window. So he decided to hurry, in and out.

On his way out, he caught eye of a journal with his mother's handwriting on it. He looked around before grabbing the book and running out.

When he got to his room, he sat down and opened the book.

It told of a story that mom used to tell him before he went to bed every night. Harry always thought it was just a fantasy, but according to the journal it was real. Except the ending wasn't quite as happy. It said that the monster left her daughter in the human world and created her own world. Any human that visited her realm via near death experience, they would get cursed red eyes, a likeness of the lonely monster.

The journal read that his parents had gotten his siblings to study them. It also said that father was intending on experimenting on his two special students.

Harry was shocked. This was horrible. This color -red- was destroying his world. Red eyes were destroying futures. Red was destroying happiness.

 _"If I had those red eyes myself, could I save someone's future?"  
Awkward and shameful, this is my lonely plan_

Harry wondered what would happen if he had those accursed red eyes. Would he be able to protect his family? Could he save their futures? He wasn't the hero type, no matter what the wizarding world said. He was awkward, clumsy, and ashamed of himself. He was ashamed that he'd even think of this plan. But this was something only he could do. No one else. Just him. This was his new mission.

 _Now that I'm gone, I wonder if those secret agents  
Are still getting along, and smiling together?  
I'm sure they must be upset with me  
But I wonder if I have become their "big brother" now_

Harry no longer existed. As of right now, the wizarding was still searching frantically for him. He had put his family through a world of pain, but that wasn't his intention.

But he had to wonder how his family was doing. Are they still getting along and smiling day in and day out?

He knew they were probably still upset with him, but he hoped that he was a good big brother in their eyes.

 _Please try to remember that word I loved;  
"Happiness" is a curious thing,  
So I hope you can love tomorrow…_

Happiness is an odd subject. It was a feeling of contentment. I hope they remember what I loved, so they can love tomorrow.


End file.
